


Controlador

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bondage, Fetish, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Byakuran adorava controlar tudo que estava à sua volta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlador

**Author's Note:**

> Resposta ao desafio proposto por Mad Wonka, desculpa linda por ter demorado tanto, mas aqui está.  
> Desafio: Escolher um fetiche e montar uma historia em KHR utilizando-o.

Byakuran adorava controlar todos à sua volta. Na verdade, ele adorava controlar tudo. Gostava daquela sensação de poder, de influenciar a todos, e em cada gesto seu havia um indício daquilo. Qualquer um que o observasse de verdade saberia, e aquele que mais sabia disso era Shoichi.

Não apenas porque Irie passava grande parte do tempo com Byakuran, não apenas porque Irie tinha aquela carta de si mesmo, ou porque Byakuran era seu melhor amigo. Não, mas também porque o albino tinha lhe dado todas as formas de demonstração dessa sua mania. Leia-se:  ** _Todas._**

A primeira vez em que aquilo aconteceu Byakuran ainda não tinha controle de nada, apenas influenciava aqueles que ousavam se aproximar. Eles ainda estavam na faculdade, parecia um dia como qualquer outro e Shoichi foi dormir cedo, após o jantar. Porém, diferente do normal, ele não acordou em seu próprio quarto.

Na verdade... Quando acordou ele não sabia onde estava. Estava escuro e chegou a pensar que estava tendo um daqueles sonhos agoniantes em que nada via. Tentou mexer-se para beliscar-se ou fazer qualquer crendice que diziam tirar as pessoas dos sonhos e sentiu uma fisgada, na verdade era mais como um puxão, não pôde evitar um gemido misto de surpresa e dor.

Então parou. Aquilo pareceu levá-lo de volta à realidade, respirou fundo procurando manter a calma. Sentira a dor, portanto estava acordado. Tentara mexer-se novamente, dessa vez com mais delicadeza, sentia que seus braços estavam presos, estava deitado de costas e sentia-os começarem a adormecer por estarem em baixo de si. Qualquer movimento que fizesse levava a algum puxão em suas intimidades, se não na virilha, entre as nádegas, fazendo com que se arrepiasse levemente. E suas pernas... Por algum motivo, apesar de imóveis, estavam abertas e, ao notar isso, pôde sentir-se corar percebendo a posição constrangedora em que se encontrava, constrangedora e desconfortável.

Foi então que ouviu aquela risada característica e não soube se sentia alívio ou raiva, deveria ter suspeitado, com certeza era algum dos joguinhos de Byakuran.

-Byakuran me tire daqui! – Pediu, e já fazia algum tempo que tinha medo de dar qualquer ordem ao outro, desde que soubera o que aconteceria no futuro vinha agindo com cautela perante o albino.

Novamente aquele risinho, como se ele achasse bastante divertido vê-lo daquela forma.

\- Byakuran, por favor! – Pediu, mas não queria que sua voz tivesse saído tão esganiçada, engoliu em seco ao perceber isso. Ouvia-o agora claramente e sabia que ele estava de frente a si, podia imaginá-lo com aquele sorriso cínico e divertido lhe observando.

\- Ah Shoichi-kun, mas você está tão bonitinho.~

Se já estava corado antes, agora deveria estar completamente vermelho. Ocorria-lhe à mente que, se ele o colocara naquela posição então estivera o observando desde o começo, parecia óbvio, mas apenas pensara nisso agora.

\- Certo você já se divertiu. Agora me tire daqui.

E ele não sabia por que achava que o outro o obedeceria se antes nunca o fizera, por vezes sentia-se um brinquedo nas mãos do amigo, como agora, por exemplo.

\- Fala isso porque não tem a mesma vista que eu, kukuku.

E começava a se irritar, mas nada conseguira dizer. A vergonha que o assolara roubara de sua mente todas as palavras. Não estava simplesmente imobilizado ou amarrado, com aquilo que o outro dissera percebia claramente que também estava nu. Mordeu os próprios lábios tentando controlar-se e ouviu alguma madeira batendo no chão à sua frente. Dava para perceber que o outro se levantara de algum banco ou cadeira.

Sentiu-o mexer em seus cabelos, e então aquilo que tapava sua visão sumiu, sendo, pouco depois, substituído por seus óculos. Demorou um pouco até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade e a perceber que estava no quarto do amigo.

\- Não é uma graça Shoichi-kun?

Sabia que ele não falava do próprio quarto.

Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa ele teria certeza de que estariam zombando de si, mas Byakuran não falava aquilo com tom de zombaria, não. Falava como se fosse um comentário qualquer, como se pedisse opinião sobre um desenho que fizera, e talvez para ele fosse como isso. Byakuran era insano o suficiente para ignorar a parte de o ter sequestrado e feito aquilo contra sua vontade, ou melhor, enquanto estivera inconsciente.

Mas contrariando qualquer pingo de razão que ainda tivesse arriscou dar uma espiada em si mesmo.

Não saberia dizer, ou não gostaria de admitir, a sensação que teve ao fazer aquilo. Apenas de vê-lo era fácil deduzir que a corda que percorria seu corpo poderia puxá-lo ou pressioná-lo em seus pontos mais sensíveis, o albino parecia até mesmo ter certa prática, pois a visão de seu corpo amarrado arremetera sua mente às mídias visuais com as quais tivera contato e que continham cenas de tais atos. Bondage, era como chamavam, e esteticamente poderia fazer a comparação entre o que via ali e o que encontrara na internet ou que por acaso vira em algum filme. Claro se não estivesse tão surpreso quanto estava. Talvez o que mais lhe incomodasse na cena era ter visto o seu próprio volume pelo qual a corda também fora enrolada.

\- E então Shoichi-kun? Acha que podemos começar nossa brincadeira?

Ouvira ele dizer e virara o rosto encarando a face sorridente de Byakuran, o que fora uma péssima ideia pois novamente sentira aquele puxão e, de novo, não se conteve em emitir um gemido.

-Ah, assim não Shoichi-kun... Assim...

E então abriu os olhos, que fechara por reflexo ao sentir aquele repuxo, e lembrava-se de ver as brancas mãos de Byakuran dirigindo-se à corda.

* * *

Bateu no teclado, sobressaltado. Deveria estar fazendo anotações sobre a planta do esconderijo, mas pegara-se remoendo tais lembranças. Sua respiração estava descompassada e tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho.

A mera lembrança de tal acontecimento, somado à ciência de que aquilo não parara de acontecer desde aquele tempo, vez ou outra, ainda o deixavam constrangido e incrivelmente irritado. Lembrava-se e revivia todas as sensações que tivera naquele dia, quando pensava naquilo, não que quisesse fazê-lo, mas era impossível, vez ou outra, não lembrar. Ou era isso que dizia para si mesmo.

Afinal, depois daquele dia não conseguira tirar aquele gosto de Byakuran da cabeça. Parecia idiota, mas por vezes perguntava-se porque ele tinha exatamente aquele fetiche. Com sua mania por marshmellows era fácil pensar que qualquer mania sexual que ele tivesse envolveria os doces, mas não, pelo menos não sempre. Hoje, porém, depois de tantas experiências, ficava claro o porquê. Byakuran era um maníaco por controle, e não bastava que Shoichi tivesse que passar por seu bonequinho no dia a dia, não. Ele ainda levava aquilo mais a fundo.

\- O que está fazendo Shoichi-kun?

Sobressaltou-se novamente ao ouvir a voz do dito cujo ao seu lado, enquanto ele aproximava-se, apoiando-se na mesa, para espiar a tela do computador.

Ajeitou os óculos retomando sua postura mais séria.

\- Apenas fazendo umas anotações sobre o que poderia ser melhorado na base, Byakuran-sama.

\- Oh vejo. Bom continue o que está fazendo, depois gostaria de conversar com você.

Disse o albino, sorrindo-lhe daquele jeito característico, com os olhos fechados, antes de retirar-se.

O de óculos suspirou, deixando-se relaxar e fechar os olhos, e quando os abriu não pôde evitar ver em cima da mesa, no lugar onde descansara a mão de Byakuran, um pedaço azul que lhe chamou a atenção. Bastou pegá-lo na mão para ter certeza do que era e arrepiou-se. Aquele maldito controlador! Deixou que o pedaço de corda caísse no chão, fingindo que não o via e voltou a seu trabalho.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora o albino se divertia com a reação do amigo, ele sabia que Shoichi nunca admitiria para si mesmo, mas assim como Byakuran gostava de estar no controle, por vezes o ruivo gostava de ser controlado, caso contrário, se não soubesse que, no fundo, ele apreciava estar amarrado sob seu comando, o albino encontraria outro jeito de se divertir com ele.


End file.
